


"Master Plan" Stiles and Lydia Missing Scene

by MissScarlett75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlett75/pseuds/MissScarlett75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene occurs after Lydia goes to visit Stiles in his room for help with Jackson and her and Stiles have a fight, and before the two of them are seen driving together to meet Scott and everyone to deal with the Kanima. It covers what may have happened in between these two events shown in the episode of Season 2 Episode 12 "Master Plan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Master Plan" Stiles and Lydia Missing Scene

Stiles was nervous. But then, when wasn’t he? He tried to hide it behind his mask of sarcasm, but sometimes even he doubted how good he was at keeping it from others. His hands shook as he thought about blowing up at Lydia like that. He certainly hadn’t meant to. But seeing her standing there, all 5 foot 3 inches of her, with the shining red hair flowing down her shoulders, just did something to him. And those big green eyes, filling with tears at the thought of Jackson. Jackson.  
Stiles shook his head. 

“Stupid, Stiles, so so stupid.” He sighed and ran his hands over his buzz cut. He didn’t know how else to work out his anxiety and started to pace up and down the floor of his room. Lydia probably hated him now and that thought literally made his heart ache. 

Of course he was rather harsh with Lydia, but he didn’t know how else to get his point across. He couldn’t let her go out and put her life at risk like that. Could he?  


Every day, he put himself in these life threatening situations, but deep down he knew in his gut how much he himself was putting on the line. Just look at what recently happened with Gerard. He winced, touching a hand gingerly to his cheek, where Gerard had punched him. Stiles could barely even fathom how his father would feel if he had lost his only son too, in addition to his mother. He shuddered at the thought.

Regardless, he was responsible. It was his choice to go out there and involve himself with werewolves in the first place. No matter how terrified he was to do so, he still secretly loved it. Every day he looked forward to coming home and working on piecing the puzzle together and figuring things out. Stiles enjoyed the challenge. It gave him an adrenaline rush and powerful feeling that he couldn’t get from anything else. It must be in his blood, being as how he was the son of a Sheriff and all. Plus, he didn’t feel useless for a change. So if this was something that made him happy, why wouldn’t he do it?

Stiles stopped pacing and sighed. Lydia loved Jackson, even though to this day he still didn’t entirely understand their relationship. If Lydia wanted to go after Jackson, then that was her prerogative and he needed to respect that. He should have respected that when she first came to his door, but he didn’t. However, that could be fixed. 

What was he doing, sitting here, ignoring his best friend’s texts and moping about everything? Stiles could be there, with Lydia, making sure she was safe throughout this mess. Here at home, he would remain useless, as he mostly was when he wasn’t with Scott and helping him through the latest werewolf disaster. At least if he left to go with Scott and tried to find Lydia in the process, he would be doing something and making a difference. Hopefully.

With that thought in mind, Stiles grabbed his keys and was out the door. 

On the way out, Stiles’ father intercepted his path. “Where are you off to?” His dad asked, casually leaning against the kitchen doorway. 

“Going to fix a mistake I made,” Stiles said.

“Does this have something to do with Lydia?” His dad raised his eyebrows, a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

“Naturally,” he said. “I’m sure you noticed what a wonderful mood she was in when she left.” Stiles tried to smile back but he knew it was a pathetic attempt that his dad would see right through. 

His dad nodded. “That certainly was apparent.” He paused for a moment before adding, “I trust you can make this right again, son.”

Stiles sighed. “I sure hope so.” And with that, Stiles left his dad standing there and covered the distance to the door in a sprint. He managed to yell out a quick goodbye before he crossed the front steps of his house.

Stiles hopped into his Jeep and started the car. He had barely pulled out of his driveway when about several yards down the street he saw a car at the side of the road, lights still on. He slowed down, taking a good hard look at the car and license plate. It looked vaguely familiar.

It was getting dark, so he squinted his eyes to get a better look. Upon closer inspection, he saw blue and the Toyota symbol, as well as the license plate he would recognize anywhere. It was Lydia’s car. As he passed it, he saw Lydia sitting behind the wheel, crying. 

Startled by this unexpected discovery, he almost ran off the side of the road. Quickly, he regained control of the car and pulled the car over in front of Lydia. Stiles sat there for a minute, wondering what to do. He didn’t want to screw things up again. Lydia was going through a hard time right now and it was clear she could use a friend. Stiles wanted to be there for her.

Trying to control his shaking hands, Stiles left his car (or more like tripped out of it), and cautiously approached Lydia’s. He knocked on the window. She looked up, her eyes widening when she saw it was him. Then she raised her chin and promptly looked away.

“Look, Lydia,” Stiles began through the half open window. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings before. I just—I wanted to protect you, because all this stuff is really dangerous and I didn’t want to get you involved. But…ultimately, it’s your choice and I shouldn’t have taken that away from you.”

He let out a deep breath, relieved that the words came out coherently. That in itself was a miracle. Looking down, he noticed his hands were still shaking and hastily shoved them into his pockets. 

Lydia finally turned her head to look at him. “Yes…well, you’re certainly right about that,” Lydia said indignantly. “And for the record,” she added. “I came to you for help, Stiles. You, of all people. Allison wasn’t answering her phone and neither was Scott. I didn’t know who else to turn to. I’ve never dealt with anything like this before. And for you to react the way you did…” She sadly shook her head and bent over to blow her nose.

Stiles immediately felt guilty once more, especially seeing her red tear streaked face. The poor girl was going through a hard enough time as it was without him making things worse. Still, he couldn’t get over how strikingly pretty Lydia remained, despite her crying. He wanted to reach out and wipe the tears away. 

Hastily, he added, “I’m sorry. Honestly. If you still want my help, I will. I definitely will.” He paused for breath. “I’ll drive you if you want.”  
He shrugged. Then he shoved his hands even deeper into his pockets, wiping the sweat that was forming on the inside of his pants.

Lydia tilted her head at him, examining him closely, as if she wasn’t quite sure what to think of him and this proposition. It was almost like she was seeing for the first time or something. Stiles stepped back from the car; he’d never seen Lydia look at him like that before.

“Well, that certainly would make things a lot easier now, wouldn’t it?” She said shrewdly. “Considering the state I’m in and all.” She narrowed her eyes at him, fixing him with a hard look, as if daring him to say otherwise. As if he would think to even disagree at this point.

Stiles nodded. “It certainly would,” he said, “which is why I’m offering.” He raised his eyebrows at her. 

A hint of a smile played across her lips. With one final sniff and quick swipe at her eyes with a tissue, she stepped out of the car, immediately holding out her keys to him.

Stiles was momentarily confused until he realized what she wanted. “Um…your car’s kind of sticking out. You want me to move it for you?”

“Duh, of course. Why else would I be giving you my keys?” Lydia said. 

Stiles reached out his hand to grab them and promptly dropped them. The keys had slipped right out of his sweaty hands. 

“Ah, sorry,” he said, reaching for them. “You know, keys are just so slippery. They are always slipping out of people’s hands. Seriously, they should come with a warning or something. Imagine all the accidents that can happen from people dropping their keys? Seriously, the tripping, among things… I mean—”

“Stiles?” Lydia stared at him, a small smile returning, despite her sad eyes.

“Yeah?” Stiles found himself breathless and tried to regulate his breathing. It was hard though, seeing her looking at him like that. What had he even been talking about before? Was it keys? Being slippery? He was such an idiot. 

“Please move my car. We have to go and help Jackson.” Lydia gave him one last curious look and then spun on her heels toward the Jeep.

“Oh, right, that.” Stiles nodded and quickly hopped into her car and moved it further to the side of the road, so it was out of the way.

Lydia was waiting for him in his car once he was done. As he walked toward the Jeep, Stiles couldn’t help but enjoy seeing her sitting there. It was certainly a nice sight. Stiles’ mind immediately went to what it be like to have this become a frequent thing, Lydia always in the passenger side of his trusty old Jeep.

If only, he thought to himself. Stiles wasn’t watching his footing though, and nearly twisted his ankle on a pothole near his car. Wincing, he managed to make it the rest of the way without further injury, despite the persisting throbbing pain in his ankle.

He felt his face redden as he then forced his long limbs behind the wheel. He prayed she didn’t see that, but from her expression, he could tell she did. Just ignore it, Stiles.

“Ok,” Stiles said, “Let’s go save our friends.” 

The drive there was relatively quiet. Stiles didn’t know what to say or do. He desperately wanted to do something, but Lydia was starting to cry silently again.

“Lydia,” Stiles said. “I am going to be honest. I have no idea what’s going to happen with Jackson or anyone. But we’re all going to do our best to save him and hopefully everything will be ok. That’s really all we can do.” 

Lydia snorted mid-sob. “I appreciate you saying that, but seriously, this is Jackson we are talking about. Who knows what he’s gotten himself into. I mean, he’s the kind of guy who picks a fight over every single thing, and don’t even get me started on our movie nights.” She rolled her eyes. “I can’t even imagine what could be going in there right now.”

“Ahh…yeah, you’ve definitely got a point there,” Stiles said, nodding in agreement. Jackson was not one to be messed with, whether in Kanima form or not.

“I just hope we’re not too late,” Lydia said. “Seriously, can you go any slower?”

Stiles tried to hide his smile. This was the Lydia he knew and loved. Here she was, sitting there right next to him, making these snotty remarks of hers. This was something he’d always dreamed of and for it to be happening right now? It just didn’t feel real.

“Heard you loud and clear,” he said, pushing his Jeep to go an additional twenty miles over the speed limit. Whatever speeding ticket he received would be worth it. 

He can tell out of the corner of his eye that Lydia was studying him quite intently. Eventually she looked away, but Stiles didn’t know what to think about this.

Swallowing hard, Stiles debated what to do next. He played a bit with the radio, not knowing what radio station to put on. He fiddled with the dial. He was startled when Lydia finally talked. 

“You know,” Lydia said, “any station would do at this point. We’re not trying to set the mood or anything.” She gave him a pointed look. 

Stiles cleared his throat. “Ok, then, this station it is.” It was playing a typical bubble gum pop song. 

They sat in silence for a while. Or rather, it was a silence interspersed with Lydia’s sniffling and the crinkle of her tissue pack as she extracted more tissues.

“Stiles,” Lydia said, five minutes later while they were stopped at a red light. “Thank you.” He could feel her looking at him with her swollen eyes. There was something different in her tone, it was soft and gentle. Or as much as it could be, given all the crying she’d been doing that night.

“Um…for what?” Stiles asked stupidly. Her big green eyes were just so magnetizing that he barely understood what she was talking about. The fact that these eyes were looking at him, of all people, Stiles Stilinski, was nerve wracking.

“For doing this,” Lydia said, a hint of attitude in her voice. She rolled her eyes at him, her mouth curling up into a genuine smile that finally reached her eyes. She gestured to the Jeep and him driving. 

“Oh…right. This. Yes. Of course.” Stiles cleared his throat nervously. The light turned green and he retained his focus on the road, afraid if he said or did anything else that he would veer off the road. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the empty storage building where Scott told him they were. There was quite a commotion going on inside, full of yells and screams, as well as a hissing that Stiles assumed could only be the Kanima. It definitely appeared that help was needed. 

Stiles felt his heart start beating faster and the adrenaline coursing through him, the side effects of being in the face of danger. But also, there was excitement of the unknown and the possibility of a resolution to this entire mess. Stiles couldn’t wait to see what was waiting for them inside, despite how terrified he was.

“Lydia,” Stiles said, “you know I would do anything for you right?” 

Before she could formulate a response, Stiles added, “Hold on tight,” and directing his Jeep towards the collapsing wooden doors, pressed his foot hard on the gas pedal.


End file.
